1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sitting motion assist system, a control method for a controller of a sitting motion assist system, a recording medium, a care belt, and a robot for assisting a motion of a patient changing their state from a standing-posture state to a sitting-posture state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transfer assist apparatus is proposed in which, on the basis of a torque measured by a measuring unit, a driver controls a transfer motion in which a patient holding a body holder sits on a seat (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-119564, for example).
Regarding the related art technique described above, it is desirable to improve assist operations for patients.